


Holding onto you~Joshler

by xXSmol_BeanXx (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Don't Judge, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, No Smut, One True Pairing, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad Tyler Joseph, Self-Harm, Suicidal Tyler Joseph, Suicide Attempt, help me, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXSmol_BeanXx
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a while, I've been on vacation and stuff. I also might not update for a while because school is about to start in a couple weeks. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy, and give feedback on what you like or what i should work on in my writing.  ( I know it's bad so you guys don't have to say it lol )Also what happens in this chapter is like one of my greatest fears.I hope you guys have a good day/nightstay alive x||-//





	1. One

Tyler woke up with the demons yelling in his head again. He winced at the headache he had, hoping to relieve some of the pain by rubbing his temples. The demons were yelling at him to do bad things. After the noise quieted down, he got up to get breakfast in the kitchen. He was hoping that Josh would get up soon because he was scared of being alone. If he was alone, he would try to harm himself.

While he was eating, the voices were still there. That bothered him, so Tyler decided he wasn't hungry anymore. When he was heading over to sit on the couch, Josh finally decided to get up. You see, Josh isn’t really a morning person, but he seemed to be in a good mood this morning.

“I see that someone got up on the right side of the bed this morning!” Tyler laughed a bit. Josh laughed back.

“So, what are you doing later today?” Josh asked.

“Oh, um, nothing,” Tyler replied nervously. Tyler has this huge crush on Josh, obviously. It wouldn't be called a Joshler fanfic if he didn't, right? Anyway, back to the story...

“So, since you’re free, do you maybe want to go see a movie?” Josh asked, and Tyler swore for a second he saw Josh’s cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink possible.

”Sounds like a date… oh, I mean plan,” Tyler replied with a nervous laugh. Now Tyler's cheeks were also turning pink.

“Oh, sorry. I have to go get ready for my job at the music store. See you later!” Josh laughed awkwardly.

“Okay, see you later! “ Tyler smiled before his anxiety overtook him.


	2. Two

The clock read 5:30 PM, its red numbers flashing. Tyler was both anxious and excited. Tyler slowly open his bedroom door, hoping that Josh wouldn't already be out there. Then, Tyler stepped out of his room and walked over to Josh's bedroom door. He softly knocked on the door, and after a couple of times, Josh opened the door. Tyler slightly blushed because he saw how cute Josh looked.

"Hey!" Josh smiled excitedly at Tyler.

"Hi. Are you ready to go?" Tyler asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Sure!" Josh nodded. The two men got into Tyler's car and drove to the movies. While they were in the car, the demons in Tyler head were speaking to him.

"Josh doesn't like you; he just feels bad for you." Tyler tried to push away these thoughts, trying to hide the fact that he might agree with them. When they got there, they got their candy and popcorn and went into the theater. The movie was about to start, so they got there just in the nick of time.


	3. Three

After the movie, Josh and Tyler decided to go get some food. Of course, they both agreed on Taco Bell. They ordered their food and sat down in a booth. The Taco Bell they were at was not busy at all, so their order was completed in a matter of minutes. While were eating, Tyler started to space out. _I need to ask him, I want him to be mine,_ Tyler thought. As soon as he thought that, Josh snapped him back to reality.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Josh had a look of worry on his face.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," Tyler replied dryly. When they finished their meal, Tyler drove them back to their apartment. Once they got to the apartment complex, Tyler parked the car and just sat there. After a couple of moments Tyler shook himself out of it and turned to look at Josh. He was fast asleep. Tyler got out of his car and went to the passenger side. He picked up Josh bridal style. He's really light, Tyler thought. Tyler shut the car door with his foot and went into the lobby. Tyler carefully made his way to the elevators, trying not to wake Josh up. Tyler pushed the button to go up and waited. Once the elevator arrived, he got in it. Luckily, it was empty. He pushed the button to go to the level that their apartment was on, and they started to go up. All the sudden the elevator stopped, but Tyler didn't panic; this has happened many times before, and he usually just has to wait a couple of minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

  After a couple of minutes, Tyler sighed and slid down onto the elevator floor, putting Josh in his lap. Tyler tried to stay awake, but as time went on, his eyelids got heavier and heavier. Eventually, he couldn't keep them open any more. 

        Tyler woke up to someone tapping on his shoulder. Unsurprisingly, it was Josh. Tyler sat up yawned. Josh glared at Tyler, his expression looked fearful and a tiny bit angry.

        "You have a lot of explaining to do." Josh sighed and sat next to Tyler.

        "Well, it's kind of a long story," Tyler paused, "we went to the movies and then we ate at Taco Bell. It was all going well until I carried you into this elevator, since you were asleep.The elevator stopped working immediately after I pressed the button to go to our floor," Tyler finished, staying quiet.

         "Wow, how unlucky are we." Josh laughed a little. 

        "Well at least we're not alone," Tyler stated.

        "Tyler, I need to tell you something important that I've been holding off for a while," Josh said out of the blue.

        "Sure, go right ahead." Tyler nodded.

        "I... I've always had feelings for you," Josh confessed. Tyler stayed quite for a couple of seconds. He then turned to face Josh and crashed their lips together.

        "I must confess that I have feelings for you too." Tyler laughed, then felt heat rising to his face. They pressed their lips together again. Tyler sighed and rest his head against Josh's shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for a while, I've been on vacation and stuff. I also might not update for a while because school is about to start in a couple weeks. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy, and give feedback on what you like or what i should work on in my writing. ( I know it's bad so you guys don't have to say it lol )
> 
> Also what happens in this chapter is like one of my greatest fears.
> 
> I hope you guys have a good day/night
> 
> stay alive x
> 
> ||-//

          Both Tyler's and Josh's anxiety has been at it's highest all day. It doesn't help that Tyler left his phone in his car, and Josh left his in their apartment. 

_He doesn't like you, give up. He is just using you._ The voices say with a snarl. Tyler covers his ears with his hands, as a attempt to block out the voices. 

 

"Tyler, Are you ok?" Josh asks with a concerned look on his face.

 

"Y-yeah, it's nothing." Tyler mumbled trying to sound as convincing as he can. He felt his face go red and tears form in the corners of his eyes.

 

Josh stands up and slumps down next to Tyler. Josh turns to look at the small boy. Tyler stares at Josh in return. Josh puts his hand on Tyler's arm.. Tyler puts his head against Josh's Chest, and starts to cry softly. Josh held Tyler,, rubbing his free hand up and down Tyler's back trying to comfort him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Josh ask, so quietly that he could almost not make out what he was saying.  _Go ahead tell him about me, he's going to think you're crazy. He is lying to you anyway._ Tyler shakes his head. Josh didn't want to push him, so he stayed quite. Josh kept cradling him until he heard Tyler lightly snore. Josh gently moved Tyler to the ground. Josh took of his hoodie and wrapped Tyler in it. Josh kissed Tyler's forehead, and lied down next to Tyler. 

 

       

                                                                                                            ------------------- 

When Tyler woke up he noticed he was wrapped up in Josh's oversized hoodie. Tyler sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at Josh. He looks so cute with his messy pink curls Tyler thought smiling. He took of Josh's hoodie, and laid it on top of Josh. Tyler  waited for Josh for what felt like years, but it was probably 2 hours. 

 

The two boys chatted and joked around a while. In the middle of their conversation about rather (insert a band name here) is better than (insert a band name here) the elevator started to shake violently. Tyler panicked and accidentally knocked Josh to the ground,Josh yelped a little bit.

"Sorry!"

Before either of them could say or do anything else the elevator started falling. Tyler gripped the elevator rail so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"I-I love you Josh" Tyler said quickly before the elevator collided with the basement floor of the apartment building.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I feel like updating this today again since i left you guys on a cliffhanger. I hope my writing isn't that cringy. 
> 
> have a good day or night x <3  
> Also thanks for the support so far!
> 
> Stay alive ||-//

Tyler could feel the pain shoot through his leg. He tried to stand up but his leg was stuck under something heavy. Tyler glanced down at his leg. There was blood dripping from it. He almost passed out at this sight. He attempted to push the heavy object off his leg, but he was losing his strength. He cried in pain and (sort of) curled into a ball. His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Pretty soon he couldn't keep them open.

Tyler kept slipping in and out of conscious. He heard sirens, at one point. He saw people rush into the elevator. He felt the weight lift from his leg and him being lifted. He tasted blood in the air he didn't know if it was his or Josh's. After being lifted from the elevator he had no memory of anything else happening.

 

\----------------------------

Tyler felt himself jolt awake, he was alive and breathing. In a panic Tyler scanned the small hospital room. He was relived when he saw Josh was alive and sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room. Tyler sighed and laid back against his pillow. He saw a nurse come in. "Oh good you're awake,how do you feel?" She ask in a quiet gentle voice. She looked tired, but she still had a smile on her face. "I'm good" Tyler said weakly. She nodded and changed his bandages. Once she was done she gave him a cup of water. "before you leave how long have I've been here?" Tyler asked sitting up a little. The nurse flipped through her clip board for a while. "You were admitted here 6 days ago." She replied. He thanked her and she left. As soon as she left Josh fluttered his eyes open. Josh rubbed his eyes, but stopped as soon as he made eye contact with Tyler. He ran over to Tyler, almost tripping. Josh hugged Tyler so hard it felt like he was going to break one of his ribs. Tyler felt tears run down his face."I'm s-sorry." Tyler said, almost not able to get the words out. "There is no reason to be sorry, It's not your fault" Josh said trying to comfort him. "T-thank y-you for st-taying here w-with me." Tyler said hugging Josh carefully so he won't rip out is IV. Josh kissed Tyler's cheek. "You should get some rest." Tyler nodded, Josh was right even though he has been asleep for 6 days he still feels like he ran a marathon.


	7. Should this work be deleted or abandoned?

Hey guys... I don't know what I should do with this fic. It's trash to me but I'll keep writing it if everyone likes it. Please give your honest opinion! Love you guys stay alive it's worth it! ||-//


End file.
